


hands.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [62]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he feels his hands on him, he can tell that they are the hands of a man who has done a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands.

The first time he feels his hands on him, he can tell that they are the hands of a man who has done a lot. They are rough and scratchy, but they feel amazing on Charles's skin, and he starts to think that he could get used to their feeling.

The fifth time he feels his hands on him, he can tell that they've learned certain places to caress. Lightly across his collarbone, roughly against his hips, but they feel the best when they're wrapped around Charles's cock, and he starts to think that he could get used to this.

The tenth time he feels his hands on him, he can tell Erik is holding back. He covers his hands with his own, presses them harder into his skin, but they feel the best when Erik gets the message and he can let his hands slip away, thinking about how much he's gotten used to this.

The last time he feels his hands on him, he can tell that something is wrong. They caress roughly, press deeply, bruise easily, but it's not the same, it's not the same. 

It's only later that he thinks about how that was Erik's goodbye.


End file.
